red_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Darrow O'Lykos
Darrow,' '''later known as '''Darrow au Andromedus '''after he rejected the name' Caius au Andromedus', is the son of humble Reds from the mining colony of Lykos. With the designation L17L6363, he himself became a miner, or a Helldiver, following in his father and uncle's footsteps. He becomes married to Eo during his teens, who, unfortunately is hanged for daring to have greater aspirations for herself and her family. By removing her body and burying her, Darrow breaks the law; when Reds are hanged, they must remain hanging from the gallows until they rot to serve as a message to the people. Darrow soon gets 'hanged' himself, setting off all the events that will happen in Red Rising and Golden Son. Background Darrow starts with humble beginnings as the Red Helldiver of his clan Lambda. He makes his living tunneling into Mars for the precious terra-forming resource, helium-3. As it was not needed, Darrow was illiterate before joining the Sons of Ares.Red Rising, Pt 2, Ch 12 Personality Before learning the ill-fated truth that the Reds are mining to maintain an already terraformed Mars, he is a family man and Miner of Lykos through and through, his ambitions and cravings not extending beyond the welfare and safety of his immediate and extended family. He is shown to be rash and without fear when he risks his life to check the stability of a gas pocket in the mines instead of waiting two hours for a team to do it safely, all so he can win the laurel for his family. He is also shown to anger quickly, as seen when the laurel is awarded to the Gammas, and only Eo can calm his storm. In the beginning, Darrow is shown to be brave, but compromising if it means safety for the people around him. During the tests for entrance into the Institute, it is shown that he has very strong characteristics in terms of rage, as shown by his draft into House Mars. Darrow is always torn between his morality. For example, he knows that sometimes he must sacrifice the lives of others to complete his own purpose; however, he constantly feels regret. In an interview, Pierce Brown said that "seeing Darrow from other people’s perspectives...he would seem like much more of a villain." As the story progresses, Darrow evolves into a strong leader after learning from his mistakes. Appearance As a Red, he had red hair and eyes, but since he is lowRed, it is a duller colour. He is also stated to have a slim face, born handsome. Once he is carved into a Gold, his appearance and even height entirely change, putting him just over 7'. Even for a gold, Darrow is large, tall and with a broad chest. Mustang claims that he seems to be carved from "angry" marble and therefore is all sharp angles. His hair is gold, skin tanned, and eyes gold. Involvement Red Rising= Part I Darrow's world is torn asunder as he and his wife are executed. Part II Darrow is spared, but the carving that lies ahead makes his sufferings appear trivial... Part III Part IV Darrow steps fully into his role in the game. |-|Golden Son= Part I Part II Part III Part IV Darrow triumphs but things suddenly take a turn for the worst. |-|Morning Star=nothin here yet~ Abilities Relationships Eo Eo was Darrow's wife while he was a lowRed. She had known Darrow since they were children, because they were neighbors. She even waited for Darrow to be of age (16) to marry her, even though she was able to wed at 13 and every man in the mines desired her hand in marriage. Mustang Mustang is a Gold of House Minerva who Darrow first meets during the game at the Institute. Throughout the Institute the two grow closer until Mustang becomes Darrow's first love interest since Eo. Cassius Cassius is a brother-in-arms of Darrow prior to learning that it was Darrow who was forced into killing his little brother. Sevro Sevro is a lone wolf that grows to respect Darrow for his leadership capabilities, practically becoming his right hand during their time in the Institute. Victra Tactus Tactus is one of Darrow's friend, he betray Darrow and Howlers Roque Roque is one of Darrow's closest friends. He is a poet and will at times provide Darrow with insightful advice. Trivia * Caius Ballad became an antagonist in Final Fantasy XIII-2 after seeing how Yeul, someone he was close, was forced to be reincarnated again and again while he remains immortal. * Gaius Cassius Longinus was one of the people that plotted to kill Julius Caesar. Quotes * '''I would have lived in peace. But my enemies brought me war.' - Red Rising, Prologue * I was forged in the bowels of this hard world. - Red Rising, Prologue * I am my father's son.' ''- Red Rising, Ch. 1: Helldiver * '''My people sing, we dance, we love. That is our strength. But we also dig. And then we die. Seldom do we get to choose why. That choice is power. - Red Rising, Ch. 6: The Martyr * I am Darwin's scythe. Nature scraping away the chaff. - Red Rising, Ch. 19: The Passage * Some things do not fade. Some things can never be made right. - Red Rising, Ch. 25: Tribal War * I break everything.' ''- Red Rising, Ch. 26: Mustang * '''Mars has come! - Red Rising, Ch 26: Mustang * Security and justice aren't given. They are made by the strong.' ''- Red Rising, Ch. 27: The House of Rage * '''I am the Reaper and death is my shadow. - Red Rising, Ch. 32: Antonia * Live for more.' ''- Red Rising, Ch. 34: The Northwoods * '''Or perhaps they think I'm still a child. The fools. Alexander was a child when he ruined his first nation.' ''- Red Rising, Ch. 42: War on Heaven * '''Funny how a single word can change everything in your life.' ''- Red Rising, Ch. 44: Rise * '''For seven hundred years, my people have been enslaved without voice, without hope. Now I am their sword.' ''- Golden Son, Prologue * '''Let him welcome me into his House, so I might burn it down. - Golden Son, Prologue * 'I am of the Peerless Scarred. Cruelest and brightest of all humankind.' ''- Golden Son, Ch. 1: Warlords * '''In a world of killers, it takes more to be kind than to be wicked.' ''- Golden Son, Ch. 11: Red * '''Momentum is everything to a Helldiver, to military endeavors, to life. Keep moving and dare someone to get in your path.' ''- Golden Son, Ch. 35: Teatime * "They want me pitiless. They want my memory short. But I was raised differently." * "''Per aspera ad astra."Golden Son, Part II, Ch 18 References Category:Characters Category:Reds Category:Red Rising Characters Category:Males